


This Love

by annajustice



Series: They're Good Together [9]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: A night at Molly’s ends in some passionate words.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: They're Good Together [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	This Love

Hailey sat at a booth in the back with Kim, they were talking through the case they just closed, thankfully it had a happy ending. It was until a few weeks ago that Hailey noticed how often she left the district with a rain cloud over her head. It wasn’t often that they were able to walk away with clean hands, there was always blood on someone’s hands, always someone to blame or a bad guy that got away. It was draining. The hard days however, were getting a little easier. At least now she had someone to go home with.

But today, today was good. They had saved two little girls and put a very bad man behind bars, almost with an ensured sentence based on their evidence. There would be no nightmares tonight about what could’ve been done differently, Intelligence came out on top. So, they were all out celebrating, Jay and Hailey sticking to Molly’s unlike normal. Usually they liked the privacy of the irish pub near Hailey’s place, but tonight there were no fears to hide from.

“I can’t wait to go home and sleep.” Kim said, leaning into her hand. 

Hailey nodded, taking a sip of her beer, “I’m with you.” She glanced over to the bar, where her boyfriend was seated with Adam, Kelly and Will. They were all cheering at the screen above them, there was a Hawks game on. “But I don’t think I’m leaving anytime soon.” 

Kim laughed, rolling her eyes. “You know, we could just leave them…” 

“We could,” Hailey said, considering it for a split second. “You know how whiny Adam is though, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Eh,” Kim huffed, taking a sip of her drink. “You’re probably right.” 

Hailey watched the boys from afar, smiling softly as Jay jumped out of his seat and five fived Adam across Kelly. They must have scored. “What’s going on there anyway?” Hailey asked. 

Kim chuckled a bit, shrugging. “I couldn’t tell you. We act like a married couple, just without the sex.” 

“Without the sex?” Hailey inquired, cocking an eyebrow. 

Kim grimaced, hissing through her teeth. “Okay, well there is a little bit of sex, but not enough to make anything out of it.” Hailey laughed and Kim shook her head. “I don’t know, I love him and think he loves me, but there has got to be a reason that it hasn’t worked out before.” 

Hailey stood, shrugging. She glanced over at her boyfriend once again, “People change, people grow. There is no sense in being scared of it, not in our line of work.” She placed a hand on Kim’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “In my experience, it’s worth the risk.” Hailey made her way to the bar, settling in next to her boyfriend, “What’d I miss?” She asked, setting her hand on his thigh.

Jay swallowed, taking in the beautiful woman beside him. “Not much, in 7 minutes you are going to see Adam lose 50 bucks.” 

Hailey laughed, “I can’t wait.” She turned her attention to the screen, trying to see what all the fuss was about. 

Jay watched her as she laughed at a stupid joke Kelly made, he watched as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and he watched her cheeks form those little dimples near her mouth that he loved so much, and how free she looked when she threw her head back, laughing even harder. He loved the way she touched him, it was constant reassurance, constant validation and he couldn’t get enough. Like right then, when her hand was resting easily on his thigh, and she would lean into him without a care. 

Jay looked down, placing his hand over hers. He usually wasn’t a big PDA person, but he was slightly (slightly?) under the influence, so he was resisting the urge to pull her off her own stool and place her on his lap. 

Hailey noticed the pressure on her hand, looking down and flipping her palm, interlacing her fingers with his. She felt his gaze, blushing hard. “What?” She laughed out.

“I love you.” He said immediately. And normally Jay would have freaked out, they had only been together for a month, so he had just thrown any idea of a timeline out the window, but he didn’t care. He loved her, and there was nothing holding him back from telling her. 

Hailey looked at him dumbfounded, she loved him, of course she did. But, Jay had never been this open with her before, she was sure she was going to be the one that was going to say it first. “Are you drunk?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” Jay answered honestly, not missing the way Hailey’s face fell. He reached out, holding her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look at him. “It doesn’t matter though, you are the love of my life, I know it.” 

Hailey felt tears well up in her eyes, she couldn’t believe what he was saying. “I-I love you too.” 

“Really?” Jay asked, sighing.

“Yeah,” Hailey said, nodding. 

Jay grinned, standing up and bringing his other hand to her cheek and immediately kissing her. Hailey leaned into his chest, smiling into it as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Eventually, the both pulled away and Hailey hugged him tightly, both of them grinning ear to ear. 

“Hey,” Someone called out, “What’s going on over there?” It was Adam. leaning across the bar. 

Will joined it, “Yeah, none of that! This is guy time.” 

Hailey blushed against her boyfriend’s chest, “Guys, we were kind of having a moment.” Jay slurred out. 

“Guy time!” Adam shouted, waving his hands aggressively. 

Hailey reached up, kissing Jay’s cheek. “I’ll let you all get back to it.” 

“No, no,” Jay said, “We are getting out of here.” 

Hailey smirked, “I’ll go grab my coat then.”

Jay nodded, watching her walk away, collapsing back on his stool and pulling out his wallet. He felt eyes on him, he looked up and met Severide’s amused eyes. “What?” He asked, exasperated. 

“You are so whipped.” He laughed, taking a big swig of his beer. 

Jay chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, I am.” He glanced behind him, watching Hailey walk back over, a big smile on her face. “I’m gonna marry that girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
